


Not Always "Mr. Nice Guy"

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Gags, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason loves having Nico at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always "Mr. Nice Guy"

Nico's back arched on a moan, and he jerked his hands, rattling the handcuffs against the bedpost of the top bunk. He wanted to yell  _"Jason!"_  just to really drive home that he thought his boyfriend was the devil, but nothing comprehensible escaped through the ball gag. Jason chuckled behind him and pulled the vibrating plug out a bit so it was only messing with Nico's rim.

"I'm sorry, was that a, 'Thank you for doing this and I love you!' you just yelled? Very sweet of you."

Nico groaned and growled, but it only fueled Jason's mirth. He pushed the vibrator back in deeper and angled it to really do major damage on Nico's prostate. Nico's eyes watered again as he humped the beam holding up the top bunk, desperately trying to tear his hands down.

"More? Less?"

Nico roared nonsense in reply, his cock cage violently bumping into the wood of the furniture and clacking the lock around. Jason tsked.

"That sounds like a  _'More!'_ "

And he put the vibrator on max. Nico sobbed around his gag, ready to fucking die if he didn't get off soon.

"Look at all this lube I got all over my hands, Nico. I should go wash it off."

Nico heard Jason walking away and cried out in alarm, but it did nothing to halt his boyfriend's retreat. Mind focusing down on only his prostate and how it felt so good it hurt, Nico slammed his head on the furniture a few times before he decided that was a terrible idea. Shifting on his toes to get better balance and relieve some of the stress on his arms, Nico tried to count down from 100 in his head to distract himself. He could only count five numbers at a time before bucking wildly and forgetting what he was doing for a moment, but it helped the time seem less endless. Jason called from the bathroom.

"I'm going to brush my teeth too."

Nico thrashed so violently in desperation that he lost his footing for a moment and the leather around his ankles dug into his skin. He managed to right himself, but that only left him alone with thoughts of his torturous pleasure again. He started counting the tears as they fell from his eyes to ignore how much he wanted to come. Suddenly, Jason was back and pulling out the vibrator entirely. His cold, still damp hands smoothed down Nico's sides and Nico shivered, body too sensitized to register anything but pleasure.

Then Jason reached down and, fishing out the key, undid the contraption around Nico. He managed to wrestle the ring off and tossed it aside. Nico hissed when Jason jerked him lightly and then rougher as Nico squirmed against the warm chest of his boyfriend.

"Wore that cage for so many days. Did so good for me, didn't you?"

Nico moaned and nodded, desperately needing the praise.

"You deserve a reward, don’t you?"

Either Jason understood Nico's muffled _"Yes!"_  or he just decided to take pity on him finally, but he slipped his cock inside Nico's hole in as soon as Nico replied, and slowly slid in and out a few times experimentally. Then he got a good grip on Nico's hips and fucked him without any reservation. Nico bucked back and chanted "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" in his head until the very moment when his orgasm hit and pleasure washed over every inch of his body. When his eyes finally rolled back into their proper spot in their sockets, he realized that saliva was flowing freely over his bottom lip onto the floor. Jason patted him on the stomach.

"So good for me, babe."

Nico could only nod. By the time Jason got the restraints off Nico's wrists and ankles and picked Nico up in his arms to lay him on the bed, Nico was already fast asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
